Adios, mi amor
by Emerald-Key
Summary: Quant une petite fée aux cheveux bleus change brusquement de comportement, Gajeel est près à la suivre en dehors de la guilde pour découvrir ce qui la tracasse.


**Titre : Adieu, mi amor...**

**Fandom: Fairy Tail**

**Couple : GajeelxLevy**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Hiro Mashima, mais l'idée et le texte oui.**

* * *

Adieu, mi amor...

Une énième bagarre, une larme de plus. Encore .

Au fond de la guilde, tu te morfonds, tu sombre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dis-moi quoi faire, je t'en supplie. Viens me voir, chuchote moi tes paroles si douces à mes oreilles. Écris-moi des poèmes. Chantes moi des berceuses. Crie-moi de me taire. Frappes moi. Détruis-moi.

D'un coup, tu te lève, tape du poing sur ta table habituelle. Tu regarde les mages qui, eux, t'observent avec inquiétude. Ton regard, froid et calculateur les dévisage sans aucun amour. Sans vie et chaleur. Tu n'es plus la femme que je connais, tu es une pâle copie, une enveloppe d'elle même.

Tu commence à les insulter, à leur sommer d'arrêter de faire autant de bruit. Même quant Erza te dit de te calmer, tu lui jettes un coup d'œil, et tu t'en vas. Tout le monde est stupéfait par ton nouveau comportement. Moi, je ne peux que patienter le temps que tu te calme. Silencieux et sage. Pour une fois. Tu aurais bien ris si tu m'avais vu comme ça. Tu serais plié en quatre par terre, à te tenir le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Tes yeux…

Je ne les ai plus vues rieur depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. En ce jour de bonheur et de joie, tu as apportée un vent glacial. Tu ne l'as sûrement pas fait exprès, mais la guilde t'en veut énormément.

Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé lors de cette mission avec ton équipe ? Dès que tu es revenue, j'ai senti que tu n'étais plus la même. Mon monde c'est effondré dès que tu m'as ignorée pour la première fois, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Un toussotement me fait sortir de ma contemplation de la porte principale. Je me retourne et je vois Mirajane qui m'indique de te rejoindre. Comme si le fait que je te parle te fera aller mieux. Tu me jetteras sans même te lever.

Je me lève contraint de faire ce que la démone me demande, ou plutôt ce que tout le monde me demande.  
Je marche tranquillement dehors, jusqu'à ne plus sentir le regard dans mon dos. Alors, je commence à te chercher sans grande conviction.  
Quand le soleil décline peu à peu dans le ciel, je décide d'aller le voir tomber sur une des falaisesles mieux placés pour ça.

Je n'avais pas fini de monter que je t'aperçu en haut de falaise. Je continu de slalomer entre les arbres touffus, pour arriver finalement à ta hauteur. Tu observe le ciel avec tes beaux yeux froids.

Je reste à tes côtés, j'observe moi aussi, mais pas le coucher de soleil. Non, c'est ton visage que je scrute. Il est différent de tout à l'heure dans la guilde.

D'un coup, une bête surgit des buissons. Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. Sa tête est celle d'un lion, son corps d'une…chèvre et sa queue on dirait celle d'un dragon. Si je me souviens bien, tu m'en avais parlé un jour, alors que tu lisais un livre. Une chimère, oui c'est ça ! Ce monstre mythologique. Mais que fait-il ici ?

Je te pousse derrière moi pour te protéger de sa gueule remplie de crocs, tous plus acérés les uns que les autres. Je transforme mon bras en épée d'acier et j'essaye tant bien que mal de le repousser. Cette bête effroyable, tout droit sorti des contes, nous veut morts. Mais bizarrement, ses yeux jaunes ne te quittent pas. J'ai beau te cacher de toute ma hauteur, ils me transpercent comme une lance, à ta recherche.

Il continu de bouger dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il fini par se jeter sur moi, impatient. Il me fit tomber à terre, si brutalement, que je senti mes os ployer sous le choc. Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, le monstre venait juste de me quitter pour de rejoindre. Je me lève aussi vite que me le peut mon dos, et me tourne dans votre direction. Le soleil, dos à toi, mais face à moi et à la chimère, m'oublie, si bien que je dois plisser les yeux pour distinguer ta silhouette frêle. Je le vois se pencher vers toi, toutes dents dehors, sur les pattes arrière. Je n'attends pas une seconde et je fonds sur lui. Mon bras changer en acier plonge dans son dos, effleure sa colonne vertébrale, et ressors de l'autre côté, entre ses deux poumons. J'enlève de suite la lame, et la dépouille tombe au sol. Je me retourne vers toi, pour me rassurer. Tu me regarde des tes grands yeux noisette, les mains poser sur ta poitrine. Tu recule, jusqu'à arriver au bord de la falaise. Je reste planté, là, comme si mes pieds étaient collés au sol.

-Je t'ai aimée, Gajeel.

Tu fais encore un dernier pas, je vois une dernière fois tes mèches de cheveux bleus voleter dans tous les sens, avant que tu ne disparaisses.  
Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te rattraper, alors je m'écroule sur les genoux, la tête enfouie dans les mains.  
Moi aussi, je t'ai aimé, Levy. Mais « aimer » ne se conjugue que au présent, pas au passé.  
Quant la guilde fini par me retrouver, inquiète ne pas me voir revenir, le soleil a disparu depuis longtemps, tout comme ma raison de vivre.  
Une énième bataille, une victoire de plus. Des larmes et plus que des larmes. Encore et encore.

* * *

**Donc voilà, c'était mon premier one-shoot que je publie ^^  
****J'espère sincèrement que ça vous avez aimé le lire (même si c'est court) autant que moi de l'écrire. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me laissiez un avis, pour m'améliorer (je sais faut vraiment que je bosse ^^)**

**Faut peut-être que j'arrête de parler...Non ? Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plu, que vous allez me laissez un p'tit avis et que moi je vais me grouiller d'écrire. **

**Pour ceux qui pense l'avoir déjà lu, ce n'est pas complétement faux. Je l'avais déjà publié sur mon blog Skyrock, que j'ai supprimé.**


End file.
